Esperanza - Dos guerreros del futuro
by SiddhartaCreed
Summary: Mirai Trunks y su contraparte del futuro conviven en armonía, entrenando y esforzándose por hacer feliz a su madre mientras añora encontrar una pareja que lo ame tanto como su contraparte y Mai se aman. Mientras tanto, una joven que ignora su pasado saiyajin, ansía ser amada sin importar su fuerza, la que debe ocultar, pues las personas no confían del todo en los poderosos.


Buen día, una nueva historia ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza y necesitaba escupirla.

**AVISO: **No publicaré los capítulos hasta terminar con alguno de los 2 fanfics que estoy subiendo actualmente. Mientras tanto, les dejo el intro con los pensamientos de los protagonistas, narrado en primera persona.

El resto de capítulos será con narración desde el punto de vista de la autora, como mis anteriores historias.

Por el momento solo soltaré el intro, para que se den una idea de lo que tratará el fanfic.

Sin más por el momento, los dejo para que lo puedan leer, espero que sea de su agrado.

…**. …. …. …. …. ….**

**_Esperanza - Dos guerreros del futuro._**

****POV DE TRUNKS****

Toda mi vida se puede resumir en una constante batalla para sobrevivir y proteger lo único que me queda, mi madre.

Mi padre murió asesinado por los androides cuando yo era tan solo un bebé, pero aun así tuve la suerte de conocerlo en mi adolescencia, gracias a la máquina del tiempo que mi madre construyó para cambiar nuestro terrible destino. Desafortunadamente, mi línea temporal no sufrió cambio alguno. Confieso que albergaba la esperanza de regresar a mi época y encontrarme con todos vivos, con mi padre y especialmente con mi maestro, el que fue lo más parecido a una figura paterna para mí, a pesar de su juventud. Él que me enseñó a pelear, me heredó sus técnicas y el respeto hacia nuestra herencia saiyajin.

El orgullo, lo heredé de mi padre. Eso lo supe al permanecer con él, un año entero en la habitación del tiempo, lugar en donde duré más tiempo observándolo que charlando con él. Gracias a esas observaciones, pude ver sentimientos que él insistía en ocultar, bajo el duro caparazón de la indiferencia y desprecio, que solía vestir en mi presencia.

A pesar de no haber podido cambiar mi línea temporal, el esfuerzo de mi madre y el sacrificio de mi maestro, finalmente rindieron frutos. No sé qué vieron en mí como para considerarme la esperanza de nuestro mundo, pero gracias a esa confianza que me depositaron, fue que lo di todo… hasta la vida. Para poder regresarle la esperanza a las personas que han sufrido tanto, y con gusto volvería a morir mil veces más, con tal de ver las sonrisas en los niños de mi tiempo, sonrisas que en el pasado eran tan escasas, como la comida y los medicamentos.

Me esforcé en mejorar mis habilidades, en aprender de todos esos grandiosos guerreros que conocí en ese viaje al pasado. En especial de mi padre, del que aprendí mucho más de lo que imaginé, cuando supe que pasaría un año entero entrenando con él. Aunque en realidad me ignoró la mayoría del tiempo, eso no quita que me dejara obsérvalo mientras entrenaba, ahora entiendo que era su manera disimulada de entrenarme.

Han pasado algunos años desde entonces. Hoy soy el héroe de mi línea temporal, al menos para mi madre y un puñado de personas. Yo nunca podré considerarme un héroe, menos después de saber lo que sucedió con Zamasu.

No pude salvarla… le fallé… a ella, a la mujer más valiente e inteligente que he conocido, mi madre.

A pesar de que yo nunca conocí a Zamasu ni a black Goku, eso no quita el hecho, de que fui yo mismo quien luchó contra ellos… y perdí.

Se escucha extraño, lo sé.

Ni yo mismo lo podía creer, cuando ese misterioso ser llamado Wiss apareció con mi yo del futuro. Acompañado de una mujer de su misma época, ambos únicos sobrevivientes de mí futuro, ese futuro que fue completamente destruido, borrado del universo.

No negaré que fue un gran impacto para mí, me derrumbó.

Después de brindarles alojamiento a mi otro yo y a la mujer, hui lejos de casa para llorar hasta cansarme, para sacar todo eso que me embargaba. Saber que todo mi esfuerzo por un mundo tranquilo y pacífico se había ido a la mierda, me regresó ese sentimiento de cuando existían los androides, esa inseguridad y miedo. Al parecer nunca tendremos paz, por eso sigo esforzándome para entrenar y superarme cada día. Para mi suerte, mi otro yo ha sido de gran ayuda, entrenar con él fue extraño al principio, pero ayuda mucho el combate con alguien poderoso. ¡Vaya que lo es! Luchar contra dioses, incrementó su poder de una manera sorprendente.

Confieso que a veces lo envidio. Solo por el hecho de haber convivido de nuevo con mi padre, me hubiera gustado mucho volverlo a ver, aprender más de él. Aun me cuesta creer la evolución que tuvo en todos los aspectos, solo puedo imaginarlo con el cabello azul y esa poderosa aura brillante rodeándolo. Me causa gran orgullo llevar su sangre.

Envidio a mi otro yo, pero también siento lástima por él. Porque vio morir a su madre y aunque no lo exprese, sé que esa imagen lo persigue, lo atormenta.

Y mi madre… jamás podré borrar de mi mente la manera en que le brillaron los ojos, cuando mi yo del futuro le informó sobre el estado de esa línea temporal que ella modificó con su máquina del tiempo. El saber que todos vivían, incluyendo al señor Goku, al que dábamos por muerto, inclusive tenía otro hijo y una nieta. Pero lo que más la conmovió, fue saber que mi padre nunca se marchó de la tierra, se quedó, e inclusive se atrevió a firmar un acta de matrimonio, había entrenado a mi yo del pasado y ahora formaban una verdadera familia.

Familia… desde la llegada de mi otro yo, nuestra familia creció, mi madre lo adoptó de inmediato, junto con su pareja, Mai.

Es curioso, ahora tengo un hermano, soy mi propio hermano. Para evitar confusiones y preguntas, hemos acordado decir que somos gemelos, yo soy Trunks I y él es Trunks II.

Hemos vivido en paz por medio año. Al parecer, el mentado Zamasu fue controlado por el señor Wiss, pero eso no significa que bajemos la guardia, seguimos al pie de la guerra y protegeremos nuestro planeta y a las personas que lo habitan, aunque tengamos que dar la vida por ellos.

Es extraño tener la casa llena, estaba tan acostumbrado a que fuéramos solo dos, pero no puedo negar que me llena de esperanza, y más cuando es probable que pronto tenga un sobrino. Sí, mi hermano me ha confesado que desea casarse con su novia y ser padre. Es hasta cierto punto bizarro, pensar que el hijo que lleguen a tener no será mío, pero a la vez sí. Prefiero no pensar mucho en eso y verlo como un sobrino.

Lo malo de eso, es que mi madre insiste en que yo debería formar mi propia familia con la Mai de mi época. No quiero decepcionar a mi madre, pero, el día que conocí a Mai primera, como la llama mi madre, no sentí absolutamente nada, no hubo chispa, solo me pareció atractiva, al igual que la novia de mi hermano, pero nada más. Al menos intentaré tratarla para ver si surge algo, es posible que ya esté listo para tener una relación formal. Me gustaría formar mi propia familia, dejar de pasar mis noches en soledad, sentirme amado por alguien más que mi querida madre.

…

****POV DE PAN****

Toda mi vida ha sido una constante lucha por sobrevivir. Nací en un mundo apocalíptico, lleno de carencias y violencia, pero también de hermandad y solidaridad entre los sobrevivientes.

No tuve la fortuna de conocer a mi padre, prácticamente no sé nada de él, mi madre no tuvo la oportunidad de convivir mucho con él. Se llama Gohan, o se llamaba, mi madre le perdió en rastro antes de que yo naciera.

Me gusta pensar que sigue con vida buscando a mi madre, ya que no llegó a enterarse de mi existencia. El día que mi madre le iba a dar la noticia, llegaron los androides al refugio donde ella y algunas decenas de personas se habían estado ocultando por años… lo destruyeron todo, calcinaron vivas a la mayoría de las personas.

El padre de mi madre, mi abuelo Satán, murió enfrentando a esos monstruos para poder distraerlos y lograr salvar a un puñado de personas, entre ellas a mi madre, quien guio a los sobrevivientes a través de la espesa selva para ocultarlos entre el follaje, donde permanecieron hasta que fue seguro salir de ahí.

Tuvieron que marcharse con las manos vacías, huir para sobrevivir bajo la tierra, en unas cuevas que descubrieron, donde ya había una pequeña aldea oculta, ellos los recibieron a pesar de sus carencias.

Gracias a esas personas es que yo pude nacer en un ambiente de relativa calma.

Mi madre no volvió a saber nada de mi padre, en caso de que él hubiera visitado el refugio, se ha de haber encontrado con decenas de cuerpos calcinados y destrucción por doquier. Las probabilidades de que la creyera muerta son muy altas, mucho más de que la creyera viva. Por eso no puedo culparlo si no nos buscó, más bien… si no la buscó a ella.

Mi madre dice que era un joven muy apuesto, de grandes ojos negros como los míos y mirada cálida, que era amable y muy fuerte, inclusive que podía volar… eso último no lo creo, pero no se lo digo, porque creo que sigue enamorada de él, a pesar de que aquello que tuvieron fue un fugaz romance, ni siquiera llegó a ser un noviazgo formal, mi padre tenía intenciones de que así fuera, él se lo dijo, pero en ese entonces, mi madre creyó que iban muy rápido y le pidió tiempo. Eso no impidió que se entregara a él, en cualquier momento podían morir y quería al menos llevarse ese dulce recuerdo a la tumba, nunca pensó que tendría consecuencias. Ella dice no arrepentirse, y le creo.

Así fue, que se dedicó a sobrevivir y ayudar a otros a lo mismo, hasta que llegó el día que pensaron que jamás llegaría… el día en que los androides perecerían. Las noticias llegaron meses después de su derrota, debido a lo alejado y escondido de nuestro refugio. Al principio nos negamos a creer, creímos que era una treta para hacernos salir de nuestro escondite, pero finalmente lo pudimos confirmar, gracias a que un pequeño grupo de hombres salió a hacer el trueque de víveres que realizábamos dos veces al año. Fue entonces que supieron que era verdad, inclusive se habían restablecido las señales de radio y las fotografías de los cadáveres destrozados de nuestros verdugos circulaban por todo el mundo.

Hasta ahora no sabemos quién es nuestro salvador, los pocos testigos que lo presenciaron, dijeron que fue un hombre solitario quien los eliminó.

En un principio, mi madre creyó que fue mi padre, pero los testigos afirmaron que fue un hombre rubio, de ojos azules y aura dorada. Al parecer ha querido permanecer en el anonimato. Una cosa es segura, mi padre no es, pues él tiene o tenía el cabello negro azabache.

Hablando de mi padre… no sabemos nada de su vida, los relatos que le contaba a mi madre son poco o nada creíbles, que su padre era de otro planeta, de una raza guerrera, que él tuvo cola al nacer y viajó a otro planeta para buscar unas esferas que concedían deseos. Yo creo que eso se lo decía para entretenerla, para hacerla soñar y sonreír en un mundo en donde la esperanza había muerto y las personas habían dejado de soñar. Yo pienso que mi padre hubiera sido un gran escritor, hubiera sido grandioso conocerlo.

A veces pienso, que tal vez si debo tengo algo de extraterrestre. No me siento como las demás personas, siento que soy diferente, que no encajo… y eso me entristece. He descubierto que tengo una fuerza anormal, eso me asusta. Honestamente, a veces me aterra.

Aun así, he hecho uso de ese atributo para ayudar a los más débiles, pero procuro no llamar mucho la atención, pues las pocas veces que lo he mostrado me encuentro con rechazo y temor. Es esa la razón por la que aún no encuentro a un hombre que me ame tal como soy, sin sentirse incómodo por mi fuerza, y ya estoy cansada de fingir una debilidad que no poseo.

No tengo idea de qué me depara el futuro, pero seguiré luchando para reconstruir nuestro mundo y regresarles la esperanza a los demás. Si mi padre vive, me gustaría que no nos hubiera buscado por las circunstancias, porque también está la posibilidad de que hubiera abandonado a mi madre. Pero ella dice que él no es así, que debió de haber pasado algo muy poderoso como para no saber más de él.

De cualquier manera, yo seguiré fiel a los principios inculcados por mi madre, no permitiré que el sacrificio de mi abuelo sea en vano, ni la confianza que depositó en nosotros ese guerrero misterioso. Me gustaría conocerlo y darle las gracias por esta segunda oportunidad para vivir, me gustaría decirle que la esperanza continúa.

…. …. …. …. …. …. ….

**Fin del intro.**

**Mientras continúe publicando UPDT y OYT-El comienzo, no podré adelantarle a éste porque le estaría quitando tiempo a los otros y tardaría más en actualizar. Por respeto a quienes esperan cada actualización es que tendré que dejar en pausa esta nueva historia, pero eso no significa que no haga anotaciones para ir adelantando.**

**Es todo por el momento, saludos a todos.**


End file.
